The Glade
by asdfxMonica
Summary: The story's better than the title, i promise;; Niley !


Saturday - December 21st, 2008

Foley Minnesota, Jack and Jim's Food and Liquors

Miley sat at the table, laughing with her friends, happy to be reunited after their first semester at college. The door opened and her stomach dropped… it was Nick, and no matter what she'd been trying to tell herself, there were still definitely feelings. Nick felt very similar emotions, his knees almost growing weak at the sight of her. He tried to look cool, slowly walking toward her…but even walking was difficult because he found it impossible to tear his eyes away from hers…

No, wait. Not a good place to start. Let's go back a bit.

Monday – May 12, 2008

Foley Minnesota – High School Auditorium - Graduation

Miley and Nick had known each other for eight years, ever since Nick had moved to town in fifth grade. You wouldn't necessarily call them friends, but they certainly knew each other very well. They'd shared a lot of classes, both of them on the college track. For one reason or another, there had never been anything between them. Neither of them had dated much in high school, both of them more focused on grades and extracurricular stuff.

Miley saw Nick in the 'hug line' outside the auditorium.

"So, we made it," she'd said, smiling.

"Yep, we did."

"Congratulations Nick." She hugged him, and it happened. It was like every nerve in both of their bodies had just been woken up. Miley had pulled back, holding both his hands in hers.

"So, what college did you choose again?" Nick asked.

"Boston University. You?"

Nick's face fell, they'd both done their best to get as far away from Northern Minnesota as possible—in the opposite direction. "USC," he muttered.

"Oh," Miley said, also feeling disappointment, "Well, we've wasted a lot of time. All these years, and I still don't know you that well. Let's definitely hang out this summer."

"Absolutely," said Nick before being whisked away to take pictures with grandparents and various other relatives.

Hanging out began sooner than either of them expected. The graduation parties fizzled out, relatives left, and they found themselves vegging out separately. The phone rang in Miley's house and her mother came in with the handset.

"It's Nick Jonas?" her mother said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Miley rolled her eyes at her mother's teasing, it never ended. She took the phone.

"I'm bored," she said, simply.

"Me too."

"Come over, we'll watch a movie or something. You know where I live?"

"Funny," said Nick. If you lived in town in a city of two-thousand, everyone knew where everyone else lived.

"I'm in the family room, just come there."

Miley dashed into her room, which was right off the family room, for a rapid-fire change. Throwing on her tight Hollister tank top and a casual, just-right pair of shorts, she wanted to give Nick something to look at. She'd been a late bloomer, and because of that, she'd pretty much covered up the blooms out of shyness. She'd shocked everyone at prom with her low-cut gown, unveiling her newly acquired cleavage for the fist time in public. The attention had made her uncomfortable, though and she'd returned to her cover-up mentality. Tonight, for Nick, she didn't mind sharing her wares just a little—seeing if it had any effect on him.

Tousling her hair in the mirror, she tried to find just the right look of casual and put-together. She was glad she hadn't washed off her makeup from graduation because she'd done a pretty good job at it. She dashed back to the family room, doing her best to look casual on the couch.

He arrived within minutes, having jogged the two blocks from his place. He tapped on the sliding glass door of their walk out family room and Miley stood up to let him in. He was dressed in shorts and a T-Shirt, which made his cross-country/basketball body look very appetizing.

Opening the door, she gave him her best casual smile. "Hey Nick."

"Hi Miley," he said.

She had to suppress a laugh at his reaction.

Nick had no idea where to look. His eyes landed on her cleavage, then darted quickly away.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked, trying to help him by engaging his eyes.

"Oh, whatever. Maybe just watch TV for now."

"That'll do," she said, walking back to the couch and wondering if he was enjoying this view too.

She needn't have wondered.

They sat a couple of feet apart. They tried chatting some, but the physical tension was too high for both of them to say anything very coherent. Instead, they flipped through the usual suspects. The Hills, reruns of Survivor. At one point her mom came in and said a quick hello before turning in for the night.

Somehow, the distance between them kept closing. Soon, their hands brushed and it seemed logical to mesh their fingers together. Then their legs touched and it seemed natural for her to flip her leg over his. They kept scanning through the channels, barely aware of what was on, casting sidelong glances at each other.

Nick finally worked up the courage to make the first move. He leaned in to kiss her and Miley returned his advances tenderly. It didn't take long for things to devolve into an all-out make out session. Nick was soon on top of her and she could feel his hard-on very clearly through the thin layers of fabric separating them. For his part, he was keenly aware of her breasts pressing against his chest.

He made his first, tentative gesture toward touching her breasts. If Miley had any misgivings about letting him reach second base, they were quickly erased by the thrill she felt when his hand brushed across her nipple. She breathed in excitedly and did her best with body language to let him know what he was doing was very alright. Groping didn't seem the appropriate word, because his touch was tender and respectful–but she certainly enjoyed him groping her for the next half hour or so.

They came up for breath, sitting beside each other and holding hands.

Miley contemplated the situation and made a decision, swinging over to straddle Nick. "You know, I realized I didn't get you a graduation gift."

"Oh, I didn't either, but…"

"No, no arguing, I insist," she said, putting her finger to her lips. "It isn't much, but I want to give you something. I want to give you the first chance to see something no boy has ever seen."

Saying that, she reached down and pulled off her top in one fluid motion. Nick looked at the marvels before him with a mixture of shock and awe.

"You know," he said, "I got about two thousand dollars in checks today, an iPod, and my dad gave me the keys to his old truck… and none of that stuff even comes close to this… to those. Wow."

"It took me a while to make them, I'm glad you approve."

"Hey, they say homemade gifts are the best."

His lips on her nipples soon had her shivering with pleasure. His shirt soon came off and they were seriously dry-humping when she felt his hands slipping down her shorts onto her ass.

"Nick, wait," she whispered, grabbing his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have asked."

"No sweetie," she said. "After all this, how could you think that wasn't okay? Nick, I hope you don't think I'm a tease, but I'm just not ready to… you know."

"Me either," said Nick.

"You don't have to bullshit me, Nick. You're a guy, I understand."

"No, really," Nick insisted. "I mean, I never have… gone there and I kind of always said I'd wait. I even did the promise thing at church, and stuff."

"Me too," she said. "I really do want to wait."

Miley realized she was convincing herself just as much as Nick. When she'd taken the class at her church, they'd told her it would be difficult at times. She'd had no idea.

They made out for another ten minutes or so. Their lust returned with a vengeance and Miley found herself grinding into Nick as he sucked hungrily at her nipples.

"Wait!" said Nick, pushing her away.

"You're right, 'she said, pushing herself off of him to stand up."

"Miley, if we're really going to wait, we've got to stop now."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I just…I should go."

They both got their shirts back on and kissed goodbye passionately at the sliding door before he slipped off into the darkness.

The next morning Miley woke up to her mother coming into the room. She held an envelope in her hand.

"Special delivery," she said. "I found this in our mailbox."

Miley waited until her mother left to open it. It was Hallmark card from Nick.

"Thank you for your graduation present. I'll treasure it always."

Enclosed was a beautiful, simple poem that touched her heart because of its honesty, and the way it captured her in very few words.

Monday – May 23, 2008

Foley Minnesota – Due South - Highway 25

Well, not exactly Highway 25, a side road.

They'd gotten together as much as possible over the past week, which hadn't been easy since Nick worked long days on his Uncle's farm and Miley worked nights waiting tables at Jack and Jim's. They'd still managed a few heated make out sessions, but this was their first official date since hooking up.

Nick had been excited when he'd found this location. It was a hilly patch of land on his Uncle's farm that was too steep to plant. He'd followed an overgrown road into the trees and found a perfect little spot in the middle, complete with a deep pool at a bend in the stream.

They'd started with a moonlit picnic on the hood of the truck. Things had grown chilly and they'd retreated to the cab. One thing led to another, and Nick was once again allowed to play with his presents. Hot and heavy was the mood. Pants were on, shirts were off, and Nick was on top of her, rolling his hips into her. He stopped for a moment, and she was surprised to feel him shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She touched him softly with concern at the tortured look on his face.

"I just…I can't do this much more. It's driving me crazy."

"Oh," she said, contemplating the situation. "Well then, we need to do something."

"There's not much else to do," he panted, "unless we do something."

Miley gathered her courage. "Nick, you still haven't given me a graduation present."

"I know," he said, getting a little more calm. "But I've had my eye on this locket down in St. Cloud."

"No," she said firmly. "I gave you my graduation present, I expect something similar in return."

"Oh. Do you mean…?" He looked downward.

"Has anyone ever seen it? Any girls?"

"That would be no."

"Then call me selfish for picking out my own gift, but that's what I'd like."

"Are you sure?"

"Please don't ask any more questions Nick. Let's just go before I change my mind."

"Okay." Nick took a deep breath, lifting off the seat and pushing down his pants and underwear.

There were around two jillion emotions running through Miley's mind as she gazed down on Nick's nice, lengthy, erect, frightening, penis. The top emotions on the list were fascination, joy, fear, and lust. Fascination, because no magazine, no image on the internet could replace seeing this mystery up-close-and-personal. Joy, because it felt like a rite of passage. She'd crossed over a large barrier as a woman. Fear and lust were tied together. She was fearful of what setting this beast free might lead to, but she was also overwhelmed by a frightful longing. She wanted this thing in so many ways. Her yearning was very animalistic and she could almost feel her more primal emotions trying to suppress her vows of chastity.

She leaned in and kissed Nick with fervent desire.

She pushed her hand down, fearful of what she was going to feel.

She realized she shouldn't have been afraid. The hot, firm flesh in her hand was much more on the wonderful side of the coin than the frightening. There was a strange familiarity about it, a reassuring sensation about its fullness in her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, quite earnestly.

"No, thank you," Nick uttered, raggedly.

"Nick," she asked, "if I help you—if I do something—would that make things easier? Would it let off some steam, so-to-speak?"

"I think so," he said, not really capable of a coherent answer.

"Then let me."

This wasn't brain surgery, she told herself. She'd seen the motion countless times. It was fairly self-explanatory. She grasped him at the base of his shaft and began working it up and down, listening to his breath and watching his face to judge how she was doing. She felt so…powerful? Yes, that was it. She felt powerful at having Nick in her hand this way; at her ability to give him such pleasure. She worked him faster and faster, and as she heard him moan she suddenly realized she'd not fully considered what was coming next. With a mix of revulsion and wonder she watched the white liquid shoot out of him. Much of it shot onto his stomach, but a warm goo spilled out on her hand as well. She fought her instinct to flinch away and stayed with Nick as he finished his orgasm. It was his pleasure that kept her there. Sharing his joy made it much easier to overcome the raw emotions of fear and shock at what she'd just done.

He finished his climax and opened his eyes. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"It's messy," she said, finally with a wry grin.

"Yeah, it is that,' replied Nick. "I have a towel behind the seat."

She grabbed the towel and wiped off her hand, and also helped clean him up. They rode home in awkward silence, both of them struggling to process what had just happened.

Wednesday – May 21, 2008

The Glade

It had an official name now, not terribly imaginative, but it fit. They simply called their place the Glade. They hadn't planned on meeting up again until Friday, but he'd texted her just as her shift was ending and she'd been missing him terribly. So…

He was fully naked. She'd removed everything but her panties. Leaving them on somehow helped maintain an illusion of some sort of boundaries.

His hand was down there, rubbing her slowly, they were learning together.

Being a late bloomer, she'd never been even a tiny bit inclined to exploring things. With what she was currently feeling, she certainly wondered why she'd waited. He'd been rough at first, but she'd settled him down and now the magic he was working on her clitoris was stunning. She felt things growing within her; feelings, urges, instincts. Her pelvis seemed to be working of its own volition, pushing against his hand hungrily. He started rubbing in slow circles in exactly the right way.

"That's it," she moaned. "Don't change anything, don't stop that."

He didn't stop, and kept circling his fingers around, building up speed as her moans grew louder.

With almost no warning, she erupted. Her first orgasm. She screamed, loudly as the climax shook her body.

"Oh my god," she gasped as it subsided. "If I'd known I was missing that, there's no way I would have waited so long. Now your turn."

"No, that's okay Miley."

"Please, I want to practice."

Friday – May 23, 2008

The Glade

Miley leaned over and gingerly kissed the top of his cock. It had been her hand so far, but she wanted to try more. Somehow, he felt larger in her mouth than in her hand. She adjusted.

Sunday – May 25, 2008

Miley's Family Room

They'd sworn after Saturday's session that they'd wait a couple of days. They were both exhausted. But a text message came in on her phone at 2:15.

NICK: U've had yr trn, when do I get 2 taste U?

She slid the door open quietly and led him to the couch. Sitting down, she eyed him with a challenge, and slipped her panties off.

His lips were so tender, his tongue was so wonderful. The orgasm in the truck had been abrupt and surprising. This one was slow and gradual, and warm. As he licked her to climax, a lovely warmth began in her pussy and spread throughout the rest of her body.

"Gotta get up early," he said, standing up.

"Wait," she begged, but he was gone.

The next morning, Miley's mother glanced at her slyly over a cup of coffee. "How are things going with Nick?"

"Nick? Oh fine, I mean, we're just having fun for the summer," Miley said.

"Mm hmm. Be careful."

"Be careful of what?"

"Be careful you don't steal each other's hearts."

Tuesday – May 27 2008

Caribou, Minnesota – Deerpoint Cabins

Miley's family always took a vacation up to the boundary waters, near Caribou. Miley had begged Nick to come up, but his job was far too busy and it was an insane drive to get to where they stayed.

On the journey up, images of Nick flashed through her head the entire way. His skin against hers, his cock in her hand—in her mouth. His lips on her pussy. After unpacking, she was grateful their arrival was late enough at night to excuse herself due to exhaustion.

She didn't sleep though. Her education in self pleasure began that night.

Lying in bed she touched herself almost immediately, desperate to release the longing that had been building up. She took her time, loving the sense of exploration at doing this to herself the first time. As her orgasm approached, she wisely pulled her pillow over her mouth, muffling the scream she never seemed able to stifle.

Tuesday – May 27

Foley, Minnesota – Nick's bedroom

It might have given Nick comfort to know what was happening some three-hundred miles to the north. Then again, it might have increased his frustration at being separated from Miley.

He stroked himself slowly, then reached for the bottle of lotion he'd smuggled in from the bathroom closet. The lubrication moved things along rapidly, and he groaned with pleasure as he shot his load onto his chest. Yet, the release he'd been hoping for didn't materialize…he still burned with longing for Miley. Almost immediately, he began stroking his resilient 18 year-old cock back to life to try and find the pleasure he was seeking, or fall asleep trying. It took him a third session to finally drift off to sleep from exhaustion.

It took Miley four.

Wednesday – June 18

The Glade

It had been an endless two weeks for both of them. The days were filled with daydreams. The nights were even longer with almost-fulfilled desire… the only thing missing the other person.

Miley leapt into Nick's arms when he pulled up to her house, kissing him fervently, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"The glade?" she asked.

"The glade," he confirmed.

She hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to her parents as she jumped into the truck.

Their drive out was full of pleasant though distracted chit-chat. With the late summer light, the glade was illuminated by the reds of sunset, even though it was pushing 9:00 p.m.

Miley had made up her mind exactly what she was going to do. As soon as Nick stopped the truck, she jumped out and ran around to his side. He looked at her quizzically as he opened his door. "What are you doing?"

She answered his question not with words, but actions. Kneeling down in front of him, she unbuttoned his jeans as fast as she could. As soon as she took him in her mouth, she felt the hunger that had been building start to subside. He was what she needed. Not masturbation, not orgasms, him. She sucked him into her mouth greedily, wanting more of him to satisfy this hunger. Her efforts with her mouth so far had been tentative and clumsy. No more. It was as though she was feeding an instinctive need and those same instincts knew what to do. She sucked hard and bobbed her head hungrily over his cock, at the same time discovering a new secret. It wasn't just her mouth, it was her hands too. Remembering the first time she'd pleased him with her hand, she started pumping his shaft at the same time and was thrilled at Nick's groans from this new technique. Faster and faster she worked him, and when she felt his hips tighten, she held onto him, not letting him pull away.

This was what she'd fantasized about almost more than anything during her countless orgasms over the past two weeks. Tasting him. She'd seen his cum, she'd felt his cum, now it was time to take this step.

The sensation of him cumming was overwhelming. His moans excited her because she knew they were from her attentions. His cum thrilled her beyond belief. The idea of it being inside of her, even though it was her mouth, was so stimulating. The taste was fascinating. Salty. Creamy. A touch of sweet. She pondered how to describe it as she swallowed each blast and finally sucked the last drops from him.

She didn't have much time to ponder, though. As soon as he recovered, Nick buttoned his jeans and tossed her back up on the seat of the truck. Ripping off her jeans, he stood there, her legs sticking out of the truck, his head buried in between them. He obviously had his own share of fantasies to fulfill as he licked her into oblivion; one hand on a breast, the other massaging the outside of her pussy. She didn't need a pillow to muffle her voice this time and her high-pitched screams echoed through the glade.

Resting on a blanket he'd spread in the bed of the truck, they watched the stars above them. Miley rolled up onto one elbow and looked down on his face in the dim starlight.

"So, how did you get through these past fifteen days?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, how did you get – through?" she said, teasingly.

"Oh, that," he said nonchalantly. "Christie Martinson stopped over a few times and took care of me."

"What?" she screamed.

"Oh yeah," he said, "She knew how things were, though. I told her once you got back, I'd no longer require her services."

Christie was the official hottie of their class, and Miley couldn't help but laugh. "You are such a liar. You couldn't even look at her all the way through school."

"Yeah, now that I'm a man of the world, things are different."

"Oh for god's sake. Well, if you want to know about me—I masturbated."

"Did you now? How much?"

"So much I was sore." She kissed him softly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I had to do something. What about you? I've told, now tell me the truth."

"Truth?" said Nick, "I pretty much emptied an entire bottle of Vaseline Intensive Care Lotion thinking about you."

"Did you?" she squealed.

"Well, yeah," he said, grateful the light was too low to reveal exactly how red his face was.

"That is so hot," she said, "Lotion; we're going to have to try that."

***

Over the days to follow, they spent every possible second together. The sexual experiments were wonderful, but they also found something else happening to them. After having gone to the same schools for eight years, they found themselves becoming something they'd never expected. Friends.

The one thing they didn't talk about was what exactly was going to happen at the end of the summer.

Friday July 4th

The Glade

The fireworks had been amazing. The year before, Nick had driven down to St. Paul and seen the huge show there. Sitting next to Miley in the high school bleachers, watching her face lit up by the explosions of the ten minute show the local fire department put on every year had been ten times better.

They left the fireworks and his pants were already down before they even turned off for the glade. Miley worked him slowly in her hand, kissing his neck and making concentrating on the road very difficult.

The rest of June had been one of continued exploration. Lotion had found its place, and both of their oral skills continued to improve with practice. Swallowing was now Miley's personal preference. She'd quickly learned to love the taste and besides, it was much less messy.

Neither of them had broached the subject of virginity in a while. They continued to please, and torment each other in wonderful ways.

When they pulled into the glade, Nick looked down at the pool of water. "You know, I was hoping for a full moon, but I think I figured out a way.

"A way for what?" asked Miley.

"Come on," he said with a mysterious grin.

He flipped the lights halfway off, leaving on the fog lights. Reaching behind the seat, he grabbed a rolled up blanket, closed the door, and walked toward the water.

Reaching the water's edge, he rolled out the blanket, within which was also two towels.

"This is a shallow stream," he said. "We've been having enough hot days the water has gotten plenty warm, even in this pool. What do you say?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead stripping off his shirt, kicking off his shoes, and then stepping out of his pants.

Miley took a huge breath. So far, their efforts had followed an unwritten set of rules, unconsciously designed to skirt around the issue at hand. If Nick's underwear was off, hers stayed on… at least until he'd cum. If her underwear was off, his generally stayed on… and even if it didn't they generally maneuvered in the right direction to avoid too much temptation.

This was different. She watched Nick walking into the water and wondered if he realized the implications of where this was going. They knew each other intimately; it just wouldn't make sense if she left her underwear on to go skinny dipping. But it wouldn't be just skinny dipping. It would be their two bodies, naked, in a very sexy situation.

"It's actually better than I thought," he said, now shoulder deep in the pool."

Miley steeled herself, and started stripping.

"Wow you look amazing," Nick said from the water.

"Thank you," she said self-consciously."

The water was like he said. Streams in Minnesota don't generally get to a reasonable temperature, but they'd had a very warm spell and the water was actually pleasant, not shocking.

At first they just played, swimming around, splashing a bit. However, all it took was one touch, and they were quickly drawn to each other.

They kissed passionately in the water. Nick spun her around to face away from him and pulled her against him, kissing her neck.

"I should say the water isn't too cold," she said, feeling his stiffness against her.

"It would take pure ice water to push this thing down," he muttered in her ear.

He reached around and caressed her breasts with both hands. Something about the water made the feeling even more erotic and exciting. Squeezing her right nipple, he made her gasp… and she moaned as he placed his left hand on her clit and started rubbing. The sensation was completed by the feeling of his cock against her ass. She started bucking against him, loving the sensation of him working between her cheeks mixed with the way the same motion pressed her clit against his hand. It was made all the more exciting because of the way it stimulated him. His quickened breathing in her ear pushed her very quickly toward a climax and the woods echoed with her cries as she came harder than she could ever remember.

She turned to kiss him reaching down to stroke his cock beneath the water. She pushed her tits against him, desperately longing to feel every part of his skin against hers.

Nick stopped her, kissing her softly.

"Are you alright?' he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're shivering, is the water too cold?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

But she wasn't fine. She remembered the first night she'd pleased him with her hand, and the desperate look she'd seen in his eyes. She was feeling that now. With all of their lust-filled encounters over the past month and a half, this was the most animal she had felt. She wanted him so badly, in such a primitive way. Making love wasn't the phrase in her mind; fucking was. That was the only thing she could think. I want to fuck Nick.

She kissed him savagely. Moving her breasts up and down his chest, she rubbed against him while working his cock below the water's surface all the while.

Unconsciously, she lifted herself up into his arms, wrapping around his body, hips around his waist.

She slid slowly down and gasped at what she felt next. He was there, pushing against her opening. The two of them froze, not moving at all. In the dim yellow light from the truck, they looked into each other's eyes. A question, the question was smoldering there between them.

"Miley, are you sure?" he asked, softly.

"Just...wait, one second, okay?" she asked. She leaned in so he couldn't see her face. Her head resting against his shoulder, her mind raced with emotion. He felt so good, right there, and the instinctive part of her body ached to have him finish this. Yet, she wasn't an animal controlled only by instinct. She was a human, and she'd said a million times she wanted to wait. She reminded herself of this once more, and lifted herself slowly away from his wonderful warmth.

"Nick, I'm still not ready."

She saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes. Just a flash, but it was there.

"Come here," she said tenderly. "Let me take care of you another way."

"That's alright," he replied, gruffly.

"No, it's not. Come on."

She led him to the blanket. Picking up the towels, they dried each other off. Sensing what to do next, she had Nick lay down on his back. Then she straddled his face and bent over to start working on his cock. Something told her that giving him something more to concentrate on would help deflect any of his disappointment. He concentrated very well. Even after one time that evening, she beat him to the punch. Lifting her mouth off his cock, she moaned like a banshee wail as she came with shudders and shakes. Quickly turning her attention back to the very important task at hand, she sucked him into her mouth…and even part way into her throat for the first time. She pulled and sucked at his cock in long strokes and groaned joyfully along with him as he shot powerfully into her mouth.

Sunday July 19th

Miley's Bedroom

Somehow, they'd actually cooled things down a bit. Miley knew it was mostly because of her. It was Nick's defense mechanism against being tempted to going too far. They'd only been seeing each other a couple of times a week – and things were back to blowjobs and the like, with those unwritten underwear rules back in place.

Now, it was Nick's turn to leave. He'd planned a trip with his older brother, Mike, for the past two years, a road trip across the Midwest to catch 7 major league and 8 minor league baseball games in the space of two weeks. They were also going to swing by the place where Field of Dreams had been filmed.

She wanted to send him off in style. Grateful her of her room's location, she pulled him into her bedroom after sneaking him in a little past midnight.

"Now, time for your care package."

She sat him down on the bed and pulled a small sports bag from under the bed.

The first item she pulled out was a bottle of her favorite hand lotion. "Very soft, very smooth, just think of me when you use it. I know you won't have tons of time alone, but there's always the hotel bathroom."

"Thank you," said Nick, blushing.

"I don't know why guys like these things, trophies or some such nonsense. I figured you should have some of mine" She pulled out her laciest pair of panties, which she'd worn all day, thinking of him.

She retrieved the rest of the items which were more sentimental, less erotic. A stone and a wildflower from the glade, her tassel from her graduation cap, and a copy of the novel Field of Dreams.

"Last, but not least, did you bring your phone like I asked you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She flipped on the light, and pulled off her nightgown—beneath which she wore nothing.

"I'd like you to take some pictures," she said.

"Really?" he asked, incredulous.

"I insist. However, I will also warn you that if any of these are ever shown to anyone or end up anywhere on the internet, I will personally castrate you."

She began to pose and Nick got about twenty jaw-dropping pictures that he quickly saved in a password-protected folder.

The photo shoot got them both worked up. Miley moved behind Nick and started kissing him through his shirt, pressing her breasts against him through the fabric. Reaching down, she pulled his shirt up and kissed the skin of his back slowly. She savored each kiss, each taste, knowing how long it would be.

She circled around him, starting to kiss his chest. Kissing lower and lower down, she pulled his pants down and took her favorite toy of the summer into her mouth greedily. She meant for this one to last, and worked his cock for what must have been nearly an hour, bringing him closer and closer to an orgasm. She reached for the lotion and sprayed some on her breasts, working his cock between them. When he finally did cum, she took the first burst into her mouth, the rest, she let spill down her chin and onto neck.

Wiping her chin, she kissed him tenderly and said goodbye. As for the rest, she lay in bed, dipping her fingers into his sticky reminder and licking it off until it was all gone. Two weeks and counting.

Friday – August 8

The Glade

It had been more than two weeks. Nick's brother's car had broken down on their way home and it had taken longer than they'd thought it would to fix it.

Miley had experienced an epiphany about a week into his absence.

Her hand had been between her legs every possible moment, fantasizing about Nick, cumming again and again with thoughts of his cock spraying all over her. After a marathon session and a particularly huge orgasm, she'd realized it.

"This is fucking ridiculous," she'd said out loud.

She was waiting. Why? She had to face the facts. The reality was; she'd discovered sex and she really liked it. She had no intention of getting married any time soon, so it was inconceivable that she was going to last through the next four, six, ten years without losing her virginity. If she was going to lose it, she wanted it to be with Nick. With sweet, gorgeous, wonderful Nick. She spoke with him several times on the phone, and fought the impulse of telling him her plans, wanting to surprise him on his return home.

She drove down to Sauk Rapids, buying two dozen condoms in the drugstore where nobody would know her.

When he called to say he was going to be late, her heart sank. She was so ready for this. She was also concerned because his voice sounded different, more distant.

"Is anything wrong, Nick?"

"No. I'm just ready to get home."

"I'm ready to have you home, see you soon."

Her heart almost stopped when she finally saw him pulling up in the truck. The old, 1986 Ford rust-bucket that held so many memories. He got out and she had to catch her breath. She'd put on her best summer dress, no underwear beneath, and her heart pounded from excitement at what she was about to do.

Yet, there was something wrong. Stepping out of the house, the smile on her face quickly dissolved upon seeing the stern, unhappy look on his face. This was not the look of someone who had missed someone else—of someone who had been yearning to hold her for the past three weeks the way she'd been yearning to hold him.

She walked up to him tentatively and kissed him. He returned the kiss well enough, but it felt like there was some resistance there.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you, too," he said, almost coldly.

"Would you like…would you like to go to the glade?" she asked, tentatively.

"Sure, let's go."

They rode mostly in silence on their way to the glade.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"I already told you most of it. It was great except for the car breaking."

"Okay," she said. "It was fine here. You know, good old Foley. Crazy times."

"Mm hmm."

She gave up trying to talk. Staring out the window, she thought of the condoms in her purse, wondering if they'd ever be used now."

They pulled into the glade and Nick brought the truck to a stop. This was only the second time they'd been there during the day. By night, the glade was mystical, wonderful. Now, especially with Nick's mood, it was just a dusty opening in the woods.

They sat there in the truck for what seemed like an eternity. Miley wavered between calling him out on his surliness and not wanting to make a scene. She slid over beside him and reached out to put her hand over his, which was still on the steering wheel. At least he didn't move it, that was a small victory.

"I really, really missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too," he said. She could feel him relaxing.

She turned to him, pulling up on her knees and facing him, she started kissing his face and his neck.

"I missed this," she said, kissing his cheek. "And this," she kissed his neck. "And this," she kissed his shoulder. "And this," she reached down and grabbed his cock through his pants.

That eroded his last resistance. He turned, pulling her to him fiercely. He kissed her with a frantic desperation. He crushed her lips with his, then covered her neck with kisses. Her dress had buttons on the front and he undid them quickly, pulling her breasts out and kissing those as well. But it wasn't passion she felt in his kisses. It was sorrow or fear that she sensed.

"Nick, can I tell you something?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"I…I love you."

He looked up at her then, and for a moment there was a glimpse of joy in his eyes, but it turned quickly to rage.

"How can you say that?" he growled. "How can you say something like that to me?"

"Nick…"

He pushed her away and jumped out of the truck. He dashed around aimlessly at first, then came back to the front of the truck and started pounding on the hood. He was crying, and shouting at the same time.

"Damn it!" he screamed, again and again.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Miley asked, walking to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth.

"That would be a lie." She contemplated him, trying to fit the pieces together on what was wrong. "Nick, is there someone else? Did you hook up with someone on the road? Is that what's wrong?"

"The answer to that would be yes, no, and so what," he said, angrily. "Yes, I met girls on the road. Here, let me show you."

He whipped out his phone and started scanning through pictures. "That's Beth and her friend Juliet. We met them at the Cardinals game. Mike took Juliet back to the room, but I just hung out playing video games in the lobby with Beth. Here's Candy from the White Sox game. Here's Diane from the Quad Cities, and finally, here's Gayle from Kansas City. I got the furthest with Gayle, we actually made out for a couple of minutes. I could have gone a lot further with all of these girls, but I didn't. Why? Because I had a girlfriend back home. Then I got to thinking. Do I have a girlfriend back home? Do I?"

"Well, yeah?" replied Miley.

"Really? I didn't realize that. I don't ever remember us talking about that? I can't recall ever formalizing this thing we've got. But something occurred to me. I'm riding home through endless cornfields, and realizing whatever it is we've got is over in less than two weeks. I go to LA, you go to Boston, and that's not even a long-distance relationship. Long distance is driving to see each other on weekends. This, it's almost interplanetary!"

Miley stood in shock, trying to absorb everything he'd just said.

"Nick, I never…I only wanted to have fun with you. I thought that's what we were doing."

"Miley, it was fun. Then it turned into something more. I wasn't ready for that. What I'm also not ready for is having this go any further and thinking what it would do to me when we had to say goodbye. Do you remember that night here, in the water?

"Of course," she whispered.

"I've thought about that night a million times. The more I've thought about it, the more I've thought 'Thank God we didn't make love.' If we'd done that, I never would have recovered. At least now, I think if we break things off. I might still stand a chance."

Miley dwelt on what was happening. It was the classic, high school movie plot, we're going away to different colleges, we'll meet other people, blah blah blah. Yes, it was cliché, and predictable, and stupid…but the fact was, it was real. This was her and she was reeling with emotions. She counted to ten, and then to twenty, tears dripping down her face.

"So, you want to break up?"

"Break off. We were never…"

"Okay, break off. You want to break this off. Fine. Take me home." She walked back and got in the passenger side of the truck.

They drove without saying anything. As they turned to go back into town, he tried to speak to her.

"You know, Miley," he started.

"What could you possibly say that wouldn't lead to a fight, or tears, or both?" she said, coldly. "Honestly, think of one thing that's appropriate for this situation."

He couldn't, and they finished the trip without a word.

She stormed into the house, running past her mother and running down stairs. Her mom came down a few minutes later to find Miley sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, unable to see through a veil of tears.

"I told you to be careful," said her mom.

After being comforted by her mother, Miley went to her bedroom and threw her own pity-party on her bed. Remembering something, she grabbed her phone and texted Nick.

MILEY: Please delete the pictures.

NICK: Fine. Please burn the poem.

She thought it over, then replied.

MILEY: Keep the fucking pictures.

Saturday - December 21st, 2008

Foley Minnesota, Jack and Jim's Food and Liquors

Now we're there:

Miley sat at the table, laughing with her friends, happy to be reunited after their first semester at college. The door opened and her stomach dropped… it was Nick, and no matter what she'd been trying to tell herself, there were still definitely feelings. Nick felt very similar emotions, his knees almost growing weak at the sight of her. He tried to look cool, slowly walking toward her. Even walking was difficult because he found it impossible to tear his eyes away from hers.

The table grew silent as they saw where Miley's glance led. Though Miley and Nick had actually kept their summer romance pretty secret, an amazing feat in their small town, by now word gotten out.

Nick walked up to the table. "Lily, Demi, Selena. Hi Miley."

"Hello Nick," Miley said, giving him an honest-to-god smile. The summer seemed so long ago. College was truly a transformative experience, and both of them had been transformed.

Nick had filled out, somehow. His face just looked older.

Nick took in Miley, she looked radiant and mature. He couldn't stop staring.

"So," said Nick, "Would you like to—"

"I'd love to," she replied. "Sorry guys, gotta go."

They ignored the whispers and comments as they walked out. Nick opened Miley's door to the truck, carefully making sure her long coat was in before closing it.

He jumped in and started the engine. "The glade?"

"Can we get there?"

"There's not too much snow on the ground, I'm pretty sure the old gal can make it."

"The glade it is," she said, smiling.

They reveled in being close once again. Miley breathed in deeply through her nose, absorbing all of the musty odors of the cab and the memories they stirred up. Most of all she smelled Nick. She'd never really thought of him as having his own smell, but he did. In Intro to Psych, she had learned that smell was the strongest memory trigger. That was certainly true with Nick and his scent. So many memories were rushing through her mind.

For Nick it was more visual. Miley's face had become imprinted on his mind. He'd dated one girl, Anne, for any length of time this semester. Glancing over at Miley, he was surprised at how much Anne resembled her. He grinned at the unconscious choice he'd made, and vowed to never tell Anne.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked.

"Nothing, it's just really, really good to see you."

"You too," she replied. "How's college going?"

"I don't know," said Nick. "I'm thinking about switching out of history, going for something a little more practical."

"But you love history," she said.

"True, I'm just not crazy about the department. I'll figure it out though. How about you? How's BU?"

"I love it. The journalism is really good, and a couple of my profs are unbelievable."

"That's awesome," said Nick.

They turned down the road, which looked so different in winter. Driving slowly, Nick pulled along the road and into the Glade. Miley gasped as they pulled into a veritable winter wonderland. The majority of the trees surrounding their glad were evergreens, so it still had a rich quality and not the bare loneliness of leafy trees in winter. A light dusting of snow completed the picture-postcard feeling of the evening.

Nick turned off the engine and the lights, leaving the glade bathed in beautiful moonlight. He turned toward her, leaning his back against his door. She did the same, and they just sat for several minutes, absorbing every detail of the other in the dim light.

"How've you been, Miley?" he asked, gently.

"I've been great, Nick. Except for the last part of my summer, things have been wonderful."

"Yeah, about that," said Nick. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be, Nick. You shouldn't be. You were right. What were we going to do? I mean, neither of us had dated all that much before. We weren't ready to deal with what was going on—especially considering the fact that we were leaving so soon. I mean, if we'd spent much more time together, we would have…We would have…" Miley trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

"You know what I missed the most?" asked Nick.

"What?"

"I missed talking," said Nick, earnestly. "The longer the summer went on, the less we talked and the more we focused on other things. God I love talking to you, though. Would that be okay if we just talked for a while? I miss my friend."

"I'd like that. I'd like talking."

And they did talk. They covered everything. Junior High stories, High School stories, and then on to college. They learned about the friends they'd made, the parties they'd gone to. Every twenty minutes or so, Nick would fire up the engine to get things warm and defrosted, then click it off when it was warm enough.

At last, it was time to talk about the elephant in the room.

"You've been dating," said Nick, matter-of-factly. "Facebook."

Miley laughed. "Don't trust everything you read on Facebook. It also said I was married to Sarah Duncan for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"It just keeps the pervs away who go scanning for single 18 year olds. 72 and married keeps you pretty safe," she laughed.

"I get it. We don't have that problem too much, us guys."

"Nope. But, yes, I dated some. Two guys for a few weeks there. No one felt right though. I saw you had a couple of publicized liaisons in the old FaceSpace too." She looked at him intently.

"Yeah. One was a joke, the other lasted about a month. Just like you, it didn't work out." He spoke plainly, but wouldn't look in Miley's eyes.

"What about about sex?" she said, throwing it out there. "Who, when, and how many?"

"Hello!" said Nick, laughing uncomfortably. "Don't hold back there, Miley. Just ask away."

"Hey, I'm going into journalism. Now speak up, before I start asking friends and acquaintances for the real truth."

"Okay," said Nick. "How many? Four. Who? Anne, Lisa, Kerry, and Magda."

'How about the when," queried Miley, "Specifically, how long after you got to school did you do the deed?"

"Umm, six days."

"What?! You slut! You male-whore-slut!"

"Guilty, I guess. How about you? How long for you?"

"Eight days," she said, slyly.

"Eight! What a hippocrite!"

"Hey, at least I waited a full calendar week. In terms of numbers, we're tied. Four for me as well, names aren't important."

They laughed about that, and then the truck grew silent. They were contemplating the what-ifs of the past summer. Miley reached her hand out across the top of the bench seat and Nick met her half way. They held hands in silence for several minutes before Miley yawned.

"I'd better get you home," he said. "I'm keeping you up to late." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly before releasing it. She didn't know how to tell him it was the most intimate moment she'd experienced since the last time she'd held him.

The next three days were joyous and magical. They spent every possible waking moment together. Shopping, tree-trimming, they were inseparable. Yet, neither one of them dared cross the threshold of intimacy. They were still fearful of putting something together that had to be separated so soon. In some ways, it made their togetherness even more intimate. A brush of the arm, a touch on the shoulder, these simple touches made their bodies yearn even more for one another.

Nick hugged Miley goodbye at five-thirty on Christmas Eve, wishing her a merry Christmas and promising to visit the next day. She watched his pickup pulling away in the gently falling snow with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It just felt so wrong not to be spending Christmas with him.

December 25 – 1:30 am (late Christmas Eve)

Miley's House

Nick was sound asleep when his phone woke him with its buzzing. He read the screen, and was on the way in seconds.

MILEY: Come to me, please.

NICK: b right there.

Nick waded through the snow and up to her back door. She was waiting for him. He stepped in and removed his boots and snowmobile suit he'd thrown over his skinny jeans and T-shirt.

He'd expected she'd be taking him into her bedroom, but it appeared she had other plans. A fire was burning in the fireplace and she had blankets laid out before it. As for her, she was dressed in a short flannel robe that had a wrapping-paper pattern. It was belted at the waist with a sash that was tied into a bow.

"Welcome home, Mr. Grey," she said. He couldn't help but grin at the line from the movie they both loved so much.

"Miley, I…" started Nick.

"Nick, can you just let me talk for a second. I know this might be a mistake. I know we might be opening a door we never should have opened. The fact is, I had my first time this fall, and I'm fine with not being a virgin any more. The fact is my only regret was that my first time wasn't with you. I can't get that back, but I do know this; I care for you so much, and I feel like my skin is electric every time you touch it. I don't know if you got me a gift or not, but this would be the greatest gift you could ever give me. You, me, Christmas Eve in front of the fire. No strings attached. That's all I want. Will you give it to me?"

"Yes, Miley. I'll be honest, I still hadn't found the right gift for you anyway."

"This will be perfect." She put her arms around him and kissed him for the first time since they'd come back home. It was an eternal kiss, simple, gentle, and long—neither of them wanting to break away."

"One thing I'm wondering," said Nick when they finally did part, "What exactly do you have under that very unique wrapping paper."

"Maybe it's time you open it and find out."

"I think I will," said Nick. He pulled at the sash and watched the robe fall open. Touching his hands to her waist, he traced a line up between her breasts and to her shoulders, pushing the robe off.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," said Nick, gazing at her longingly, "But have your amazing breasts somehow gotten even bigger?"

"Oh, you noticed. I didn't gain the Freshman fifteen pounds, just ten. But, it seems like every ounce of whatever I gained went straight here." She grabbed her boobs to illustrate.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"What I think is, I forbid you to ever lose a single pound, ever," he said, grinning. "Thank you, by the way, or taking such good care of my graduation present."

"My pleasure? Now, why don't you let me unwrap my present."

She took her time undressing him, removing his shirt first and kissing her way down his chest. Pulling down his jeans, she simply continued her kissing, touching every inch of his shaft lovingly with her lips, waiting to take him into her mouth.

They were the perfect distance from the fire, it wasn't too hot, but they also had no need of any sort of covers. The heat from the fire radiated onto them, increasing their desire with the way the warmth suffused their skin.

She pulled him down to her level and reached under the cushion of the couch to pull out a string of condoms.

"We've got the beginning parts right," she whispered, "We taught each other, after all. What do you say we move straight to the main event? See what that's like?"

"That sounds perfect," he replied.

She opened the condom and lovingly rolled it down his shaft, her hands trembling with nervous excitement. Then she lay back on the blankets and pulled him gently to her.

Laying on top of her, loving the feel of her breasts against him. Nick positioned himself against her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Nick, I've been ready for this since last summer. Come on, let's see what we've been missing."

He pushed himself into her and both of them gasped at the feeling as he slid all the way in with no effort.

"That's what we've been missing," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, barely able to speak from the pleasure. "I have an idea. Don't move. Ever. Nothing could possibly feel better than this, right here."

"Sounds like a plan," said Nick.

They stayed there for several moments.

"Or," continued Miley, "We could see if it is even better if we did move."

"Sure," said Nick, "If it's not, we can just come back to here."

It was better.

They began to move at a slow, luxurious pace, enjoying every millimeter of movement and the joy it provided. It felt so unbelievably right, they didn't even speak, no words could match the communication they felt passing between their bodies. Nick felt himself getting close and stopped, wanting one more thing before surrendering to what his body yearned for so much.

He pulled out of her and rolled over, waiting on his back for her.

She followed his lead quickly, and they both gasped again as she slid down on him.

It was a view Nick knew he'd never forget, Miley there in the firelight. Her full breasts bounced with breathtaking beauty as she rode his cock. Sensuous already in the throes of passion, her face looked almost mystical as the shadows of the flame danced across it. She increased her pace and Nick knew he'd reached the point of no return.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"Oh yes," she said, dropping down onto his chest and speaking into his ear. "Cum for me, Nick. I've been waiting so long for this. Please, please, cum for me."

Miley had always been the noisy one, but the overwhelming nature of the moment—both emotionally and physically, erased any reserve Nick might have had.

"Oh Miley, oh Miley," he repeated her name again and again as his orgasm rolled through his body. She echoed his own name back to him, holding him tight and kissing his neck as she shared in the joy of his climax. His last words did catch her attention, though.

"I love you."

She stopped, not sure of what she'd just heard. She pushed herself up to look in his face.

"What did you just say?" she whispered, incredulous.

"I said, I love you. I know I shouldn't have said that. I know that's a crazy place to go, but I do. I love you Miley stewert. I'd hate myself if I never told you that. Can you tell me, do you feel just a little bit the same?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks onto his chest. She nodded. "I feel a lot the same."

It was out there now, and neither of them knew what else to say. Miley lay beside Nick, her head on his shoulder, hand caressing his chest.

"I feel bad about something," said Nick.

"What's that?"

"Well, I came but you never did."

"Oh please Nick," said Miley. "If you think I didn't enjoy that, you've gotta be crazy. That was officially the most amazing sex of my life, orgasm or no orgasm."

"But still, I don't like owing a debt. It must be repaid."

"Well, if you insist," laughed Miley, her hand feeling down to his cock which had already sprung back to life very nicely. "Oh, and I think you do." She grabbed another condom.

If their first time together had been lovely and soft – the next time was all of the other adjectives one can think of in terms of sex. Over the next hour or so, they unknowingly worked their way through a fair portion of the Kama Sutra, discovering many fun positions for themselves.

Miley's first orgasm came as they were both standing, facing each other. She stood on hearth to the side of the fire, raising herself just enough for the perfect angle. Nick slid in and out of her with long strokes, made all the more stimulating by the way his body somehow brushed against her clit lightly at that angle.

She was not quiet.

From the floor to the couch, from standing to sitting, they devoured each other with a passion that had been building since their youthful summer trysts. As 4:00 a.m. approached, exhaustion finally began to take its toll. They found themselves on the floor in front of the fire again, this time with Nick behind her getting ready to take her doggy style.

"What do you say, babe," she asked, looking over her shoulder, "Ready to finish things off for tonight?"

"Why don't we?" he replied.

He started in slowly, but quickly found a tempo of hard pounding that he knew he could keep up indefinitely if he wanted to. It kept him right near the brink, but he knew as long as he didn't go any faster he could go on and on.

That wasn't the case for Miley. She groaned with joy as his cock pistoned into her and his hips slammed against her ass. Again and again, the tremors shook through her. Even the feel of her breasts, hanging below her and swaying with each thud added to the excitement. She waited for him to change his pace, but he didn't, he just kept pounding at he exact same pace. Before she knew it, the physical tremors began a transformation into shockwaves of pleasure as she felt her orgasm beginning.

"Oh god Nick," she said. Her voice almost didn't sound like hers, it was more of a girlish squeak. "Oh god, I'm going to… Oh god I'm…Oh Nick!"

Her body shook from head to toe as the climax rocked through her. If she'd thought she would collapse after cumming, Nick had other ideas. As she tried to pitch forward, Nick held onto her hips, refusing to let her collapse to the floor. He continued at the same tempo, hips crashing against her inexorably.

"Nick, please…" she moaned, "I can't take any… oh my God! What are you doing to me?"

Exactly what Nick hoped would happen, did. Another orgasm followed onto the end of the one she'd just had. Her thighs convulsed with her next climax and still Nick didn't vary.

With that one subsiding, Miley let out a noise that was a cross between a squeal and a sob with each thrust.

"Oh. Oh. Please Nick," she panted. "Now you."

Now he quickened his pace. His cadence had been almost mechanical in nature, meant only for her pleasure. Miley felt the shift in his motions, sensing he was now surrendering to his own needs. Closing her eyes and shifting her own motion, she matched his fevered thrusts and began rocking back into him violently, now it was her turn to make him cum. Faster and faster they moved, finally, she heard him gasp.

"Now?" she asked, looking to him.

"Now," he groaned.

She pulled off him and quickly rolled over. All night, she'd been longing to feel his cum. Nick knew exactly what she wanted and hurriedly ripped off the condom.

He leaned forward, gasping as he aimed the stream for her mouth. Half went in, the other half splattered her face. She didn't care about the latex aftertaste, and pulled him into her mouth, sucking every drop from him.

It was his turn to lie beside her. She couldn't blame him for being exhausted.

"That was some performance," she whispered, eyes growing heavy.

"You too," he murmured.

"I'll wake you up in a little while." She felt herself lapsing into unconsciousness. They fell asleep at almost the same moment. Miley nodded off, glorying at the feel of his body against hers, loving the feel of his hand clasped to her breast in an almost proprietary way.

December 25 – 7:30 am (Christmas Morning)

Miley's House

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey," someone said.

Nick searched through his mind, trying to recognize the voice.

Mom? No./ Aunt Linda? No. / Miley's Mom? Yes.

Fuck.

He pried his eyes open. Miley was snuggled against him beneath a blanket in front of the fire. She hadn't woken him up.

"Morning sleepyheads," said Mrs. stewert (Tish). Holding two cups of what smelled to be cocoa. "Merry Christmas."

Nick nudged Miley awake, she smiled up at him, then took stock of her surroundings and shot quickly awake.

"Merry Christmas, sugar," said her Mom.

"Holy… Mom, I'm so…"

"Oh stop it," said her mother. "Here, I brought you some hot chocolate."

They pulled themselves up against the couch, staying covered by the blanket.

"Nick, I called your house and let them know where you were. They said they'll hold off on opening presents for a little while. I'd ask you to stay, but Christmas morning should be with your family."

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," said Nick, searching awkwardly for something to say.

"You're welcome, Nick." Tish took a more serious tone. "Right now, I'd like to talk to the two of you about what the hell is going on."

Nick and Miley stared at each other, not sure of how to answer because they weren't sure themselves.

"Here's what I know," said Tish, "I've been in love before. A couple of times. I know what it feels like. Even with that, I've never seen two people light up like you when you get around each other. Long distance, short distance, you two need to work this out because it breaks my heart to see you torn up like you've been. My Christmas gift to you is this:" she gestured to the room around them. "Down here. I'm locking the door at the top of the stairs and I expect you two to play house and spend nights in front of the fire doing the kind of things you should do at your age. Come the end of Christmas break, make up your minds on if…or more importantly how you're going to stay together until summer. For now, just enjoy this time and love each other. There, I've said my peace. Now Nick, get dressed and get home. I'm sure I'll be seeing you later."

They did exactly as she ordered. The rest of their break was beyond wonderful. Whether it was holding hands in front of the TV, walking and talking in the snow, or spending many wonderful hours in front of the fire, the bond they formed was startling in its intimacy. Each of them had to catch their breath whenever they met eyes and there was rarely a moment a smile wasn't on their faces.

They devised a plan for the semester. Texting, webcams, and TMobile's faves plan would keep them in constant contact. Their spring breaks were different weeks, so they'd fly out and see each other for each of them. Nick was the first to leave, and they viewed the approach of January 9th not so much with sadness as with an eye toward practicality. They were going to make this work, whatever it took.

Nick refused to let Miley see him off to the airport though, he said it would be too hard.

Sunday – January 12th

Minneapolis St. Paul International Airport

It had only been two days and they had been texting and on the phone constantly. He'd been having problems getting his webcam setup, and they figured they'd just wait until she got back to her dorm room to work things out. That alone made her board the plane with some excitement, longing for the chance to see his face again.

She sat down in her seat against the window and stared out at the tarmac, lost in memories of the past couple of weeks.

A guy arrived at her seat and started storing his stuff. He was scary looking. Hat pulled down, trench coat, sunglasses, and a goatee. Great, she thought, I'm sitting with the Unabomber.

He sat down, sort of grunting.

"Lucky me," he said in a raspy voice. "At least I'm not sitting next to some old hag. Tell me, are you a member of the mile-high club yet?"

"No," said Miley, bluntly. "And it sure won't be happening this trip."

"Too bad," he said, then turned away from her, typing into his phone. Miley turned to hers, which had started buzzing.

NICK: U on the plane yet?

MILEY: Yes, and stuck next to some creepy guy.

NICK: U gonna do him?

MILEY: Eww! Not likely.

NICK: Too bad, he thinks UR hot. He especially likes the view he's getting down your shirt right now.

Miley involuntary grasped at her shirt and then recognition slowly dawned on her. Turning for a closer look, she gasped as Nick removed the sunglasses.

"I can't believe this cheesy disguise actually worked."

She held her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing in school… and it seemed to me it was crazy to spend the kind of cash USC is asking for until I do. It's not the best school, but did you know that Roxbury Community College for two years, out-of-state, will cost one third of what I'm spending for a year in California."

"No," she said, both smiling and crying, "I didn't know that."

"Did you also know that Roxbury College is a couple of miles from BU, and within shouting distance of Fenway Park?"

"I did know that. My god, Nick. Is this real? Did you really do this?"

"I hope so, or I'm so on the wrong plane. I never got you an official Christmas present, I know this is late, but I hope it'll do."

She leaned over and kissed him. They were still kissing when the flight attendant interrupted to ask them to turn off their phones.

"I can't believe you did this," said Miley. "I mean, you were in USC."

"But I wasn't with you. I just figure, get my general education stuff out of the way for cheap, and I know I've got the stuff to get into a good history program somewhere in Boston. Plus, I hear the chicks in Boston are horny and easy."

"I don't know about easy. As for horny…what were you saying about the mile high club?"


End file.
